This is too weird
by Albert J. Wesker
Summary: Things become really weird when Umbrella sends their ultimate weapon after the remaining S.T.A.R.S. Members and their families.


Fear

What is it about fear that makes us hate it? I mean it's only something natural that happens in our minds that we respond to and yet, it's pointless. Why do we even have it? Hmm, I'll never understand it. For I've never felt it…at least I think I never have. My name is Albert Wesker. My life is something out of a novel that someone wrote just a cruel joke that no one got. Why do I say that? I mean come on…I'm sitting in the dark, looking at a bunch of…very large computer screens, which give me a headache, waiting for something to happen. This wasn't how it was suppose to go. I was supposed to be walking along a beach somewhere not a care in the world…wait that didn't sound right. I'd never walk along a frigging beach, as for the last thing, I don't care about the world….I'd rather rule it.

_Creak _

What the…? I'm hearing things. There's no one here but me…I hope. As the thought of someone being here, that was something I just couldn't think of right now. I mean no one knows I'm here. For some reason I find myself looking for a gun, which becomes pointless seeing as how I don't have one. Dammit. Why the hell do I need one? I have these...these...okay so I don't know what to call them, powers...that sounds stupid. Anyways, I look up at one of the screens and see something I'd never thought I'd see. A person, walking around in the same building I'm in.

I don't recognize who they are, but something about them makes my blood boil. "Redfield." For some reason, I don't know this person look almost like him. But that couldn't be, I mean he's not that stupid to come and try to kill me after all these years…

"So this is where you've been hiding," What the…? "I should have known you'd pick some hole in the ground." I turn around and see that it's the person I saw on the screen only a few seconds ago.

"Please, you really think that you can scare me?" To prove my point I laugh at him, just to piss him off.

But for some reason he just smiles at me, "I know I can." He takes aim and shoots, the bullet misses my head only by a few inches. Shit.

I try not to show him that it did in fact scare the shit out of me, "Is that all you got?"

I expect him to do something, lash out at me, curse at me, or something...but instead he looks at one of the screens. Suddenly the alarms go off...now why didn't the go off when this idiot first got here! Turning around I see something, a tyrant...at least I think it's a tyrant. It was difficult to say, I mean all I saw was some girl walk by. Odd.

"Now..." Once I was facing this guy I still don't know his name, I see that girl. How is it that these people can do that!

"S.T.A.R.S." Okay, was there something wrong with her, or did she only have a one word vocabulary. "Hello, Albert Wesker and Chris Redfield."

I look over and see his face go white. "Who sent you?"

"Who do you think? Umbrella." Her voice is toneless. Great.

"Umbrella?" God, was there a new virus going around that made people act stupid? Or was Chris always like that?

She laughs at us, "Yes you fool and now it's time for you to die." Lifting her right hand she goes for something behind her.

If I wasn't about to get my sorry ass killed right now, I might have laughed the moment she pulled a sward on us. What was she thinking...or was she thinking at all...? Then again was I thinking...cause for some reason I wasn't moving even though she was about to take my head off. Weird. I move just as the blade comes within inches of me, wow…to close.

Not wanting to stay and lose my head I started to run…why? I don't feel like fighting some _girl_ right now. Looking to my left I see Redfield running beside me. "What too scared to fight a _little girl_ Chris?"

"Shut it, Wesker. I don't see you fighting her _either_!" He had a point, which I'll never tell him.

After several minutes of running it hit me. I wasn't using my…inhuman speed to get away. Did I, deep down inside want to help him! And if so, why? I hate him…but why? My thoughts were interrupted by someone grabbing me. Looking over I see…

"HUNK!" What the…? This wasn't right.

"I'm sorry, sir." He raised his gun at me, shit.

Before he could shot me a single gun shot went off, "I don't think so." Did he…did he save me!

I guess my confusion was noticeable as Chris looked at me and shrugged. I didn't say anything as we ran from, you guess it. The bitch from hell. To tell you the truth something about this was…well weird. I mean, here I am, running through a HCF facility with the one person that hates me, and he just save my life.

Well we came to an elevator; we both look at each other. When the door opened I didn't expect to see his friends standing there. Not saying anything we entered just as that psychotic woman came around the corner.

---End of Chapter---

Okay, hope you like this…please leave a review and tell me how I did. Until then, later!

Albert J. Wesker.


End file.
